


[Script Offer][F4M] Destroyed by a Veteran Sexfighter

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Outercourse, Sexfighting, Wrestling, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fdom][Msub][Competitive Sex][Wrestling][Trash Talking][Groping][Outercourse][Knee and Ass Grinding][Cum in Shorts][Facesitting][Handjob][Cowgirl][Choking][Countdown][Creampie]
Kudos: 2





	[Script Offer][F4M] Destroyed by a Veteran Sexfighter

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: You're a new arrival to the mixed-gender sexfighting circuit, and your manager has overestimated your abilities a little too much! They've arranged for your first opponent to be a contender with plenty of wins under her belt, so the results won't be pretty....

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a talented sexfighter who's been climbing the ladder ever since she started. Currently undefeated, she's cocky and likes to play with her adversaries as she coaxes orgasms out of them.

[setting is right outside the locker rooms, before the match]

[you could have some optional SFX of a crowd/audience, muffled somewhat because of the current location]

[to yourself] Man, I've been looking forward to this match all week!

If my opponent's anything like the last guy, this is gonna be fun [giggle]

A few more wins like that, and I'll be a shoo-in for the Sexfighting Championships!

Hmmm? Sounds like the announcer has already started...I better get in there!

SFX [footsteps]

[grunt] [to listener] Hey, watch it! Can't you see I'm on my way to the...

...Hey, I recognize you. You're the guy I'm facing in the ring today!

Jeez, my manager wasn't kidding she said you weren't much to look at...

Have you even BEEN in a sexfight before? [giggle] You look like a lost spectator!

[short pause] This is your FIRST match!? Seriously!?

Good lord...you're gonna be easy money, rookie. Ohhh yeah...[giggle]...you're gonna be screaming my name before the first round's over.

I haven't lost a single match, and you're about to find out why.

SFX [ass smack]

Now get your ass moving! The crowd wants a show, and we're gonna give 'em one...

[time-skip, both fighters have entered the ring]

[if you chose to have muffled SFX of a crowd/audience, it should be playing normally at this point]

[pleasant sigh] You hear that crowd, rookie? They're cheering for ME.

They won't be satisfied until your jizz is all over this mat, and neither will I.

Promise me you'll at least TRY to make this interesting, won't you?

SFX [the ding of a bell]

And there it is...ready to get your ass kicked? Lock arms with me!

[grunting as you lock arms with the listener]

Your posture's not very good...who the hell trained you?

Without a good posture, an opponent can easily overpower you...like THIS!

[giggle] Awww, poor little thing, trapped in a bearhug...whatever will you do?

I like to start slow with my opponents. [kiss]...A kiss here...[kiss]...a kiss there...

Go on, turn you head away as much as you want! [whispering in the listener's ear] Your lips will return to meet mine eventually...

[improv making out]

Wanna give up, and save yourself the embarassment? [short pause] No?

[giggle] I was hoping you'd refuse! It's always better when they try to fight back...

[grunt] What the!? My bearhugs are usually too tight for guys to squirm out of!

Whatever...you're not getting away from me! [grunting, followed by a giggle]

Got a little too close to the ropes there, rookie. Now you're mine again!

Let's see what you're packing down here...hmmm, not bad. Those kisses gave you a bit of a bulge.

I'll let my fingers pick up where they left off...

[improv handjob]

Mmmm...feels good through your shorts, doesn't it?

[giggle] You're such a chump! I'm having more fun than I thought I would.

[improv cont'd]

God, there's ALREADY a little wet spot...the round isn't even half-over yet!

I think we've had enough fun on the ropes, wouldn't you say?

[grunt] Get into the corner! I wanna finish you off there.

I'm liking that look on your face; it's the perfect mix of fear and arousal.

You don't wanna cum, but at the same time...[whispering in the listener's ear]...you REALLY do, don't you?

It's okay, rookie. You don't have to say a word; your body will do ALL the talking...

[giggle] This is one of my signature moves, right here. Grinding my poor, helpless opponent's crotch with my knee.

It's so simple, yet it works so well!

[improv outercourse]

Go ahead, keep trying to fight it! We both know I'm stronger than you.

Every time I move my knee forward, your dick gets even harder...

[improv cont'd]

That wet spot on your shorts is getting even bigger!

If you put up more of a fight, I might go slower...drag things out a bit...

...But no, you don't deserve that. I'd rather end the round with a decisive orgasm.

That's why I'm gonna turn around and grind on you with my ass now [giggle]

See, this move's a two-parter. I start with my knee, and end with my ass...

...But you'd know that if you bothered to study up on your opponent beforehand!

From the moment this match started, I could tell you had no idea how to deal with me.

And now, you're gonna pay for it like the amateur that you are...

[improv cont'd]

I've always been told that my ass is perfect for grinding..."so tight and round", they say...

What do YOU think? [giggle]

No, don't speak; your heavy breathing says enough.

[improv cont'd]

That's right, chump. Buck those hips into me!

You're not getting saved by the bell; I'll make damn sure of it.

[improv cont'd]

Yeah...yeah...oooh, you're about to cream your shorts aren't you?

Just give in, rookie...you know you want to. Come on...

[improv to orgasm]

[giggle] Hell yeah! I knew you wouldn't last!

Your shorts are so fucking wet...and just as sticky!

Awwww, don't look so disappointed. You had no chance of resisting me.

SFX [the ding of a bell]

You came just in time for the round to end! I amaze myself...

Back to your corner, rookie. We're just getting started...

[short pause] What, you forgot already? Exhibition sexfights are three rounds long!

Just because you came once, doesn't mean it's over. Now go drink some water or something...

[time-skip, round 2 is about to start]

I hope you're well-rested, 'cause you're about to cum again!

SFX [the ding of a bell]

Show me what you got! [grunt] Okay, I'll admit...going for my legs was a smart move. Too bad I'm stronger AND faster than you!

[giggle] Make sure to watch you OWN legs, rookie. You shouldn't have fallen that easily!

Ah ah ah...I'm not letting you get back up. Shitty defense like THAT deserves a fitting punishment.

As such, I have no choice but to sit on your face...

[grunting as you position yourself on the listener] My pussy smells nice through the fabric, doesn't it? I get a little...excited when I'm dominating guys like you.

And with your arms pinned, there's no way for you to stop me from pulling down your shorts!

[giggle] You're still a little hard from the last round...that makes things easier.

I figured stroking your dick would be a good way to take the second round, but having my ass in your face will make it even better!

[improv handjob]

I can hear those muffled whimpers, rookie. Are you STILL gonna pretend you don't want this? Have it your way...

Hopefully you know how to hold your breath, 'cause I'm not getting up until you blow your load.

[improv cont'd]

You're starting to shiver at the touch...I love it!

Sometimes I like to blow guys when they're pinned like this, but you won't get that luxury.

Nope...I would never use my mouth on trash like you.

[giggle] Did your dick just twitch because I called you trash?

Masochism is gonna do wonders for your career...

[improv cont'd]

Your toes are curling up...I know what THAT means!

Go ahead and cum, rookie. The sooner you do, the sooner we can get to the next round.

[improv to orgasm]

Annnnd there's another one! It's like a cum volcano!

Shit, you look like you're about to pass out...

Guess I should add "ass smothering" to my list of moves [giggle]

The round's almost over. You might as well lay there until---[SFX of a bell dinging]

\---Never mind....get up and fuck off back to your corner. It's about time I ended this.

[time-skip, round 3 is about to start]

Final round, chump. I hope it was worth it!

SFX [the ding of a bell]

Hey, what's up with you? Put your hands up! Move around!

Did those orgasms sap all of your energy away?

[giggle] They must have...fuckin' amateurs got no endurance, I swear!

I'll just toss you onto the ground...[grunt]...awww, did that hurt? Too fuckin' bad.

You're gonna cum inside me this time; a fitting end, if I do say so myself.

Hold still, because I'm NOT gonna ride you slowly. Gentle's never been my style, and I ain't starting now.

[improv cowgirl]

Aren't you glad I saved the best for last? The crowd seems to be.

They've enjoyed watching me overpower you, and milk every last drop that your dick has to offer.

[improv cont'd]

Hmmm...since you seem to be a masochist, I wonder how you'd respond to being...choked?

[grunt, follow by a giggle] How does it feel, rookie? Should I squeeze a bit tighter?

You're tensing up even more...you really DO like it! What a slut...

[improv cont'd]

I can feel your dick pulsing, slut. Why don't I count you out this time?

When I get to "1", you're gonna give me what I want...you're gonna cum for me. Are we clear?

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

[improv to orgasm]

...1. Good boy...

SFX [the ding of a bell]

God damn...that had to be the fastest TKO in sexfight history!

I wish I could've gotten it against a worthy opponent, but I guess you'll do.

What a one-sided match! I think this load you put in me is the only impressive thing that you did!

I'll be dripping all the way back to the locker room...oh well, I still had fun.

And I know you did too, even though you lost so badly.

Don't feel bad, rookie. You just need more training, and a LOT more practice!


End file.
